


Ski Accident

by why_me_why_not



Category: Generation Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc bandages Walt up after a ski mobile accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Accident

"I cannot believe you got onto a ski mobile with Person."

"Hey, he got us through Iraq in a piece of shit humvee, a ski mobile should've been safer!"

"Yeah, except there were no trees in the desert," Doc mumbled, focusing on redressing the bandages over the scrapes on Walt's arm. The resort doctor had done a decent enough job patching Walt up, but Doc was a little protective of his men, even if they were all technically on leave. "And no snowbunnies either."

"Oh, Ray would've been going out of his way to impress those Hajji chicks just as well, but Brad probably would've shot him. Accidentally on purpose."

Walt's words had that slow, almost-slurred cadence of someone influenced by painkillers, and Doc frowned, wondering what the doctor had given him. He tried to remember if Walt had any known allergies in his med history.

"Hey, Doc." Walt waited until Doc was looking up before continuing, "You're kinda cute when you're grumpy, didja know?"

Doc decided that was probably his cue to leave. He was hoping he could catch back up with his new friend Sam and finish the discussion they had been having, maybe turn that into a dinner invite. "Get some rest; I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." He was almost to the door when Walt caught his attention again.

"Aren't you going to ask if I need anything?" Hasser's eyes were suspiciously bright, like he was up to something, but Doc still took the bait.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"Yeah, a blowjob to help me relax." Walt's smile was pure evil. "Although I'd settle for a spongebath and a handjob."

It was nothing Doc hadn't heard before - one thing Person was right about was how homoerotic their entire culture was - but he wasn't used to hearing it from Walt. And he couldn't blame it all on the painkillers. "You have spent entirely too much time around Person."

"It's true," Walt said, shaking his head with exaggerated sadness. "But I can't help it; he's my favorite degenerate."

Doc sighed. "Rest. We'll talk about finding you some better friends later."

Doc didn’t find Sam, but he did find Ray holding court in the bar, telling some complete falsehood about his heroic deeds. Sometimes Doc wondered if Ray’s delusions didn’t reach just a little too far.

“Doc Bryan!” Ray greeted him enthusiastically. “How’s our patient? Dear little Walt didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

“No, Ray, you seem to be providing enough trouble for everyone.”

“Yeah, yeah, reckless behavior, combat readiness, yaddayadda.” Ray discarded those concerns with a wave of his hand. “Brad already read me the riot act. But look at the bright side! Now you don’t have to sit up in this big ol’ resort all alone all day while the rest of us are outside, just ‘cause you’re allergic to snow or fun or what the fuck ever!”

Doc bit back a growl. He wasn’t allergic to snow, or fun, even if that were possible. He just wasn’t a fan of cold and didn’t see the point in making a fool out of himself by dressing like a marshmallow and riding a couple sticks down a mountain. Besides, he wasn’t alone, he had been making friends. Intelligent, attractive, non-Marine friends.

“Thanks for looking out for Walt,” Ray was saying, oblivious to Doc’s irritation. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy the company.”

Apparently the rest of Doc’s week at the ski resort had been planned out for him, courtesy of one Ray Person. Maybe he should be worried.


End file.
